1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer systems, more particularly to a computer system with an air guiding duct.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipating devices perform the critical function of removing heat from a computer system. For example, a heat sink is provided to efficiently dissipate heat generated by a CPU, and an air guiding duct is provided to direct air out of the computer system. Usually, the air guiding duct is attached to the heat sink by a plurality of screws, which makes assembly and disassembly time-consuming and inconvenient.